Last Thursday, Umaima walked to a gift store and decided to buy a game for $4.21. Umaima handed the salesperson $4.43 for her purchase. How much change did Umaima receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Umaima received, we can subtract the price of the game from the amount of money she paid. The amount Umaima paid - the price of the game = the amount of change Umaima received. ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ Umaima received $0.22 in change.